Easy Gardening
Crop Growin' Fer City-Slickers by Jebediah Schmidt (6 Pages) So you reckon on joining us good folk in doin' an honest days work do ya? Well, you adventurers-types with yer big-ol' swords and fancy armor, might not got enough grit ta get the job done right, but we'll give you a shot at join us humble folk. Ta start, you need to have a green-Thumb, or "Gardening Skills" in your fancy city speak. If ya don't have that skill afore a-startin' out ya got a Yeek's chance on a skillet to get any plantin' done. So go get ta learnin' that first. Next, since we got all the good land near the towns, ya'll have to set up elsewhere. Now, I could go on all day about what my Pappy and his Pappy say about soil, but I know you won't get but a yeek bite's worth of it, so allow me to "summ-ar-ize" it fer ya: Time and Place. Them's crucial. Ya'll might've noticed it rains more at certain times of the year. Thems the seasons, and the rainier it is, the better fer yer crops. Place is easy. You might notice we like to plant on flat plains. There's a good reason fer it, and ya'll soon prolly figger out what it is. Avoid Snow, Mountains, and the only good thing that came from a forest is more trees, not crops. Now buy a deed and claim yer land. Come Hell or High Ether it's yers! But Jebidah, ya sez, I ain't gots no seeds tah plant! Kin I have some o' yers? I'd say heck no! Seeds is the lifeblood of any crop! Go finds yer own! Ya get seeds rarely, unless you heads North near the Alter and finds ya some. Once ya got some seeds, ya needs ta plant 'em. Now I like doin' it in the rain, as I reckon it's better for em. Jes stand in yer fields and 't'ool em into the soil all gentle like. Easy. Now, after that, ya gotta wait, as they take time ta grow. Thanks to that there Etherwind, crops only take about a week or so nowadays which gets my Pappy all in a tiff it does, as he reckons it oughta take a whole season like it did in his time and his Pappy's time. Anyhoo, after they grow and get ripe, ya gota ta pick em. At first ya'll bumble a bit, but once you get good enough, ya jus' might find more seeds once ya pick em rightly good enough. Then ya'll go and do it again! - Bits from my Papper - Now some crops'll wither, and that's life, so no grumblin' about fate and the winds and all that hackey-dackey. It'll happen less if ya bless ya seed AFORE ya go and plant it! Practice also helps keep the wither away too. 'g'et yer crops when theys ripe, also 'g'et yer withered ones away too as ya never know if it's a catchy sick. Seed Types: Fruit seed: grows them there fruits Vegetable seed: grows them vegetables Herb seed: Ah reckon it grows herbs Gem seed: grow ores and gems, honest! Unknown seed: ? Never Grew one o dese Artifact seed: Grows Fancy artifacts If ya needs seeds, and I know no real farmer that dain't, ya should worship Kumiromi. She likes her offerings all mushy-like, and there's always scraps ya don't need much. My Pappy's Unca once said that if ya 'g'et yer crops in the rain it's gets ya right better crop. Now I never was one to go pickin' in the rain, so's I don'ts knows fer sure iffin it's true or not. - Them Numbery Bits - Deed: Bout' Forty Thousand or so. Pends on your yackin' n' dackin. Now my Grammy, she could get a deal. Ya shoulda seen her get TWO sacks a Potatah's for one jug o' CrimShine. Course', our Still was made by my Pappy's Cousin's Unca. Still, with Crimberries bein' frowned on as crops ya have ta plant them all sneaky like in the back behind squash... Category:Books